My Christmas Wish
by teamjacob14
Summary: Three girls throw a Christmas Party and a surprise guest shows up. better summary inside!
1. Intro

-1**Summary**

Three girls have a Christmas Party where a surprise guest shows up. And who is this surprise guest? The one and only Jonas Brothers! What will happen to the lives of these three normal teenage girls after they become best friends with The Jonas Brothers? Love? Hate? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**Characters**

Name: Isabella

Nickname: Bella

Age: 15

Appearance: Dark brown hair a little past her shoulders with blonde highlights. 5'4 light skin, and big, brown eyes. Slender.

Best Friend: Ally, Bri

Hobbies: Singing, shopping, hanging out with friends, reading, playing sports

Name: Alison

Nickname: Ally

Age: 17

Appearance: Long blonde hair. 5'3, tan, bright green eyes, slender.

Best Friend: Bella, Bri

Hobbies: Shopping, Singing, Softball, talking on the phone

Name: Brianna

Nickname: Bri

Age: 17

Appearance: Brown/Blonde hair, 5'6, green eyes, slender

Best Friend: Bella, Ally

Hobbies: Field Hockey, guitar, singing, surfing, shopping

Ok so this is the new story I'm thinking of writing. Tell me if you think I should write it, or if you have any ideas, or if you want 2 be in it! Thanks! Love Rose03!


	2. Chapter 1

-1

Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View

"I can't wait till our party!" My best friend Ally told me. The party she was talking about was our famous Christmas party. Okay maybe not really famous, but to the people at our school it was. Every year Ally, our other best friend Bri, and I throw a huge Christmas party at my house. As much as I hate to admit it, my family is rich. I don't like showing it, but everyone in our town knows about it. My dad is a manager at Hollywood Records, so I've met many amazing artists. So every year the Christmas party is held at my house. Ally, Bri, and I spend hours decorating the house with my mother.

Ally, Bri, and I were sitting on my bed planning our party. Bri tied her long brown and blonde hair in a pony tail, and took the list from me. "It's going to be the best Christmas Party we've had yet!" Bri exclaimed. I smiled, our Christmas parties were always fun. "Okay," I said, "We need mistletoe, some more ornaments to put on the tree, and we need to go shopping for our outfits!" Ally clapped her hands while Bri and I laughed. That's Ally for you. She acts a little preppy at times, and some people might not like her, but it doesn't get her down. She has perfect, straight blonde hair, a slim body, and shiny green eyes. Sometimes I think Ally and Bri were separated at birth. Same green eyes, both love sports, but Bri's hair is brownish blonde. I was the odd one out. Straight brown hair, brown eyes, and the youngest out of the group. Ally and Bri were 17 while I was only 15. But anyway, back to the story!

Ally jumped off my bed, acting like her hyper self, and pulled me and Bri up with her. "Come on Bella! Lets get your mom to drive us now. The party is only a week away, and we need to find our dresses."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Lets go!" I grabbed my phone and put it in the back pocket of my skinny jeans. We ran down the stairs and found my mom. "Mom, can you give us a ride to the mall? We need to get our outfits for the party." My mom nodded and grabbed her keys. We jumped into her Eclipse, and drove off to our mall in New Jersey. I looked out the window as we went singing along to one of my favorite songs, Hollywood by The Jonas Brothers, and I looked at the green scenery that played before my eyes. I loved it here, but soon all the green was replaced with cement and different color cars. We were at the mall. My mom dropped us off at the front, gave us money, and drove off with us yelling "Thanks!".

"To Forever 21 we go!" I screamed. We were all looking at dresses, and finally picked some out. I got a red cocktail dress, and Ally got a green, sleeveless satin dress. Bri took a little longer than us, and finally settled on a black braided knit tube top, and Kate skinny jeans. We paid and my mom was outside waiting for us. "Okay Bri I have to drop you off at your house first." My mom said. Bri lived a few streets away from us, and so we always dropped her off at home. Ally, on the other hand, lived next door to me on the left. The people on the right were selling their house. We dropped Bri off, and headed to our house. Ally ran over to her house as we got out of the car, and my mom and I went inside.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." I turned around. Hopefully it was something good. "I have a surprise for you. Your dad and I found a surprise guest to come and sing at your party."

"Really? Who is it?!" I was jumping up and down. A surprise guest? Who would it be? Hopefully not someone lame. Maybe it will be Ashley Tisdale, or Chris Brown!!

"I can't tell you who it is, it's a surprise, but trust me, you won't be disappointed." I walked upstairs thinking about the special guest, and who it could be. I just couldn't wait for next week!

* * *

Okay so thats the first chapter! Tell me if you like it or if you have any ideas! I don't own The Jonas Brothers, or Forever 21. Okay well I'll try and post Chapter 2 soon, and in the mean time review!! Please and Thank Yous!

P.L.H.

Rose03


	3. Chapter 2

-1

Chapter 2

1 Week Later

_Knock knock. _I opened my eyes and heard the continuing knocking. What was it? It was definitely annoying. Oh, it was Ally. I sat up in my comfy bed and looked at my screen door. Ally was standing out there in her pajama pants and her Aeropostale sweatshirt. I could tell she was freezing. Well of course she was, it was December 21. Our first day of Winter Break, and the day of our party. I jumped out of bed and let her in.

"Finally. I've been freezing my butt off for about 5 minutes just waiting for you to finally wake up. You are one heavy sleeper you know that." I laughed. I definitely was a heavy sleeper.

"You know you could have just used my front door like a normal person." I told her. "Its not like you would have had to wait for my mom to answer the door, you always just walk in."

"Well, this way is funner." She told me.

"You know that's not a word right?" She was always doing that, using words that don't exist. She shrugged, she didn't care. I smiled. Now that's my best friend!

"Come on! Can we please stop talking about my grammar mistakes, and start decorating! I wasn't to get done early so we can have enough time to get ready!" I looked at my clock. It was 9:30, and our party started at 6. I guess we should start working.

My mom was already up, and so we got to work. My mom went out shopping for last minute supplies while Ally and I decorated. We started with our bonus room. We set up tables and hung up mistletoe. When we finished decorating the bonus room, my mom was home. She set up food in the kitchen, and up in the bonus room. Ally and I decorated my living room and my back yard. We had chairs everywhere, and Christmas colors were gleaming in every direction. Finally, it was 4:30 and we were finished.

"Come on lets go get ready!" I told Ally. We ran up the stairs and I grabbed my dress and my flats and brought them to my bathroom. I jumped into the shower, and Ally got into the shower in the guest bathroom. In about ten minutes I was out, and I knew it would be another 15 minutes till Ally was out. I slipped on my red dress, and my white flats. I then blow dried my hair, and straightened it. I didn't really use a lot of make-up, so I put on some lip gloss, and eyeliner, and I was ready.

I walked out of the bathroom, and surprisingly Ally was done, too. Well except for her hair because she always made me do her hair. I plugged my hair straightener in, and got to work. In about 30 minutes I was done, and it was quarter to six.

We walked into the bonus room and found my mom, and we there were microphones set up and speakers. "Bella, Ally, there you two are. Bella, you know how I said that I got a special guest to come to your party, well they won't be here until 6:30, so I was wondering, will you sing a few songs until they get here?"

Sing? In front of everyone? I can't do that. Only Ally and Bri had heard me sing before. Speaking of Bri, where is she? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Well back to the singing. What was I supposed to sing? The songs I've written? No, I couldn't do that. "Mom, I can't sing in front of everyone. And I don't have any songs prepared."

"Bella, you can do it. Just pick a song and sing it. Please. It'll be fun! I promise." _**Ding dong. **_My mom looked between me and Ally. "Ally, talk to her for me?" She left the room and went to answer the door.

"Come on Bell, it'll be fun! I've heard you sing before and you're amazing!" All of a sudden Bri came waltzing into the room. "Yeah Bella. You can do it. Just pick one of the songs you wrote and start playing it on your guitar. You'll do fine." I sighed. Bri and Ally always knew how to calm me down and convince me to do something. "Fine. I'll do it." They smiled, and Ally ran to my room, and came back with my guitar. Now all I had to do was pick a song. Great.

Ten minutes later everyone was here, and I was standing by the microphones with Ally and Bri. People we knew were coming up to us from left and right, complimenting the party, our dresses, and many other things. We'd see friends from school and we'd talk to them for a while, but nothing could distract my mind from the thought of me having to sing in front of all these people. After a while, my mom came up to the mic. "Everyone, please welcome my daughter Bella!"

Breathe in and out I thought to myself. "Hi everyone. Thanks for coming. Well we have a special guest musician coming, but until they get here I'm going to sing a few songs I wrote." Everyone smiled and cheered. I sat in the stool they had set up for me and got ready.

"This song is called Bigger Than Us. (**A/N: I do not own this song and I didn't write it. Its Bigger Than Us by Hannah Montana.**) Here you go!"

_L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E  
L.O.V.E love  
L.O.V.E_

_  
I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know_

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy(Galaxy)  
See the world with clarity, oh oh,  
Oh oh, we have such a long way, to go,  
But I know, we're getting closer everyday(Everyday)

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart (our heart)  
Yeah, it's bigger than us

It fills the universe,  
And lights the skies above  
It rescues our hearts, with love  
(L-o-v-e, love)  
With love,  
(L-o-v-e, love)  
That's what's bigger than us(bigger than us)

(c'mon)  
It's love, it's love that's bigger than us  
(c'mon)  
It's love, it's love that's bigger than us (woo)  
It's love, it's love (it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love)

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us  


I finished singing, and everyone was clapping and cheering. I smiled. They liked me. Bri and Ally ran over and hugged me, and my mom motioned me over to the door. I broke apart from Bri and Ally, and walked over to my mom.

"You did great honey, but I have some people that would like to meet you." My mom moved aside, and three very handsome boys came into view, and all of a sudden I was standing in front of The Jonas Brothers!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OMJ!! The Jonas Brothers?! Go mom! OK, I need to keep calm. I smiled trying to contain myself. "Hi. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." They all flashed me gorgeous smiles. "Hi Bella. I'm Kevin, and these are my brothers Joe, and Nick." My eyes lingered on Nick for a little longer. His smile was brilliant, I loved his curly, dark brown hair, and his eyes made me melt inside. Whoa where did all of this come from I asked myself. I mean I could be deep sometimes, but I just met the guy. I should just let things flow for right now. I mean what's going to happen? We just met and we probably won't see each other ever again. So there is no need to develop a crush. Right?

My thoughts were interrupted by Joe's voice. "Bella, this is our uncle and manager John." I looked up to see a man standing behind the boys. He came forward and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Bella." I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too sir." He looked between me and my mom and asked if he could talked to us in private. My mom nodded, and we walked away from the boys so we could talk.

"Well, I heard Bella singing, and I have to say, she was amazing." I blushed and looked down, and he continued. "So the boys are going back on tour soon, and need someone to open for them." At this point I looked back up. He wasn't going to ask what I thought he was, was he? "So I was thinking maybe Bella could join us on the road and open for the boys. I already talked with the boys and they have seemed very excited by the idea of you joining the tour. So Bella, Mrs. Jones (and yeah I just made up a last name) what do you say?"

"Yes!!" I practically screamed. A tour? With the Jonas Brothers? How could anyone turn that down? But my mom still looked unconvinced. "I don't know." She started. "How long is the tour going to be?" She asked. "Till the middle or end of February. And let me just tell you Mrs. Jones, the boys are very mature, and Bella will be home schooled just like the boys, and she'll have her very own bus, so she won't have to share with the boys." I looked at my mom with my puppy dog pout, and she gave in. "Ok, you can go." "Really? Oh thank you mom!" I said while I hugged her.

After a few minutes of talking, her and John walked off to talk about the tour and all the small details. I was standing in the corner when Joe, Nick, and Kevin walked up to me. Joe smiled down at me, and asked, "So you are going on tour with us right?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Cool." he told me. At that moment Ally and Bri came running up to us. "Hey where have you been?" Bri asked me. Before I had time to answer they turned their heads towards the boys, and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you are the Jonas Brothers!" Ally screamed. Kevin, Joe, and Nick laughed and nodded. "I love your music!!" Bri told them. I giggled at my friends and their reactions, and introduced them to the boys. "Nick, Joe, Kevin, these are my two best friends, Ally and Bri." We all chatted for a few minutes, but I had to tell them about the tour. "Uh.. Guys? I need to tell you something." They turned and looked at me, and I told them, "Well, the boys manager heard me singing, and… well he wants me to go on tour with them." I looked up and smiled at my best friends to see them smiling back.

"Really? Bella you are so lucky." Bri told me. "You better call us everyday while your gone, ok?" Ally asked me. I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll call you both everyday." We all hugged, and Ally asked, "When are you leaving exactly?" I looked over at the boys, and Nick said, "Well we are leaving on the 27th, 2 days after Christmas." "Cool. So are you guys staying here until we leave?" I asked them.

"Well, our house is really only 2 or 3 hours away, so we'll probably just drive their tonight and stay until we leave." Kevin told me. I didn't think they should have to drive so far when we had plenty of room here. "Well why don't you guys stay here?" I asked. "I mean we have plenty of room, and you won't have to drive so far, and I'm sure my mom will say it's ok." "Are you sure?" Joe asked. I nodded, and told them I would go and talk to my mom.

I found my mom by the food and drinks, and saw that the boys were setting up. By now, everyone had realized that the Jonas Brothers were here, and were whispering, and some where even yelling "I LOVE YOU!" It was a pretty funny site actually. Ally and Bri had followed me to where my mom was, just incase we needed extra persuasion, which I knew we wouldn't. "Hey mom? Do you think it would be okay id Kevin, Joe, and Nick stayed with us until we leave?" Please say yes. Please say yes. "Sure honey. Its fine with me. They can stay in some of the guest rooms." I smiled and said, "Thanks mom!" Ally, Bri, and I walked over to the side of where the boys would perform. They had their acoustic guitars out and Joe started talking to everyone, and told them all the songs they were going to play. First they were playing S.O.S., then Just Friends, Hold On, Year 3000, Hello Beautiful, and Goodnight and Goodbye.

We stood and watched them play, and sang along to every song. Once they finished Goodnight and Goodbye, they walked over to us, and we all started talking. An hour had come and gone, and we were all becoming good friends. People had come up to us and told us how good we were, and when the hour was up, we were the only people left.

"Well, I should probably get going. I had a lot of fun tonight. See you guys later." Ally hugged us and waved the boys goodbye, and started walking to the door when Joe said, "What? We don't get any hugs?" We all laughed as Ally came back and hugged Kevin and Nick, and then Joe. He smiled into her hair, and whispered goodbye. I was pretty sure they were starting to like each other, but Ally flirted with everyone, but she was my best friend. I know when she's starting to like someone, and I was pretty sure she was starting to like Joe. Ally waved to us and walked out the door, and into her house next door.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Bri's mom was here. She gave us all hugs, and told us she'd see us later. "So I'll just show you where you guys are sleeping." We went up stairs, and I opened the first door on the left. "So one of you can sleep in here." "I will." Kevin said. "Night everyone!" We went down the halls and I showed Joe and Nick the bathrooms, and I opened another door that lead into another guest room with a king size bed. "I will definitely be sleeping in here. Night you two." Joe said. I laughed and Nick and I went to the next room. "So I guess this is your room." I told Nick. "What room is that?" he asked me. "That? Oh that's my room." He nodded, and I looked down. It was a kind of awkward silence. I looked back up to see Nick looking at me and smiling. I smiled back and said, "Goodnight Nick." I walked to my door, and turned around, and he whispered, "Goodnight Bella" and shut the door.

I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. Boy was this a long day. The Jonas Brothers were staying at our house for a week, and then I was going on a two month tour with them. Wow. I got up and changed into my pajamas, and climbed into my soft bed. I quickly fell asleep, awaiting the week ahead of me.

* * *

Ok so theres Chapter 3! Kinda boring but now Bella is going on tour with JB! Well i'm not really sure what should happen next, so if you have any ideas, message me! Ok so now is the time where you go click the purple button and review!! lol please and thank you!

Love Rose03!!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up to find that the usual sunlight wasn't shinning brightly through my window. I got up and walked out onto my balcony and into the freezing cold weather. Snow! Boy did I love it when it snowed. I looked ahead and saw Ally standing on her balcony too. "The first snow of the season!! See you in five!" She told me. "Okay, but make sure you call Bri and tell her to come over!" I yelled back. She nodded and we both ran back into the warmth of our rooms.

I quickly got changed into my black skinny jeans, and a purple long-sleeved shirt. I threw a black sweater over my shirt, and tugged on some socks and some Uggs. I was brushing my straight, chocolate brown hair when someone knocked on my door. I opened it, and Nick was standing in front of me. I looked into his eyes, and he looked back, and told me, "Your mom wants you to come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." I nodded and followed him downstairs, and we sat down at the table with Kevin and Joe.

"Ally is coming over. She should be over soon." I told them. Joe's face seemed to brighten a little when he heard Ally was coming over. "Oh and Bri is coming over too." Was it just me, or did Kevin's face brighten a little too? At that moment, Ally walked through my front door. Yes without knocking. She ran and sat down at the table next to Joe and asked what we were having. I laughed and my mom walked in with pancakes and set them on the table. We all grabbed some pancakes and dug in. Ally and Joe had smothered their's in syrup and they were getting syrup all over their faces. Nick and I were silently laughing as we were eating. Once we finished there was a knock on the door.

I ran and opened the door and saw Bri. "Come on you guys, Bri is here!" I grabbed my coat and ran out side into the snow. Soon everyone was outside, and we were all entranced by the magic of the falling snow. But of course Ally ruined it. "Bella, you know your mom makes the best pancakes!" The boys nodded and Bri screamed, "I missed pancakes?!? Dang!" I laughed at my friend's randomness and ran into my back yard. I picked up some snow, and formed it into a little ball, prepared to throw it at the first person who came around. Nick. I threw it and it hit him in the shoulder. His face showed fake shock, but he quickly brushed it off and bent down and picked up some snow. He threw the snowball at me, but I ducked, and it hit Joe as he, Kevin, Ally, and Bri ran into the backyard.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Screamed Joe. I laughed and hid behind a tree, and Nick ran and hid with me. "Truce?" He asked me. I nodded and shook his hand. We started making snowballs and I looked around the tree and saw Ally and Joe making snow balls of their own. I laughed and signaled Nick to throw one. We both threw one at the same time, and we hit them! Go us! Ally looked up and said, "Hey that's no fair! We were making snowballs!" I laughed and said, "Too bad!" and threw another one at her. Her and Joe decided to team up too, and started throwing them at our tree. They finally ran out, and I laughed and jumped out from behind the tree and prepared to throw one at them, but instead I felt one hit me in the back. I turned around, expecting to see Kevin and Bri, but no, it was Nick! Right now I didn't know where Kevin and Bri were. They were probably inside drinking hot chocolate or something. But anyway, back to the story!

"Nick!" He laughed and threw another one at me, and so I ran. He was right behind me, and I could hear Ally and Joe laughing at us. I was on the side of the house, and he was still behind me. I turned my head around to look, but instead I tripped and landed on my back in the snow. He hadn't noticed I'd tripped, so he tripped over me and landed on me. I looked up, and smiled into his dark, brown eyes. Right then I realized I was slowly falling Mr. Nicholas Jerry Jonas. We were looking into each others eyes, and I noticed him leaning in. Slowly and softly we kissed, but we were interrupted by a soft "Awww!" coming from Ally and Joe. Nick got off me, and helped me up. He looked kind of angry with Joe, and I looked over at Ally who was smiling at me. I smiled back, and blushed. I looked down at the snow, and let my hair make a curtain around my glowing face, hoping for a distraction so no one would see me blushing.

Right then, Kevin and Bri walked around the corner. "Where have you been?" Joe asked them. Kevin said, "We were inside drinking hot chocolate." Oh yeah who called it, I thought to myself. "Well come on, lets go back inside." I led them back inside to the comforts of my warm home, and we took off our coats, and sat on the couch. My mom brought out some hot chocolate for us, and we silently drank the hot drink as we all sunk deep into our thoughts.

_N-n-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer_

"Hello?" Kevin said as he answered his phone. He looked over at me while he talked, and after a few minutes he hung up.

"That was our dad." He said as he put his iPhone back into his front pocket. "Bella, he wants you to come in to the studio tomorrow and perform some of the other songs you have written so we can prepare for the upcoming shows, and decide which ones you want to sing. Sound okay?" Wow. I guess all of this is really happening. I mean first I meet the utterly fabulous Jonas Brothers, then I'm offered the great opportunity of joining them on tour, they are staying a week at my house, and I've already kissed one of them! And now I get to go to a recording studio and play some of my songs? This is seriously the best Christmas break ever!

"Yeah, that's great." I replied breathlessly. All of this was taking my breath away. I smiled, and asked if any one wanted to go back outside. We ran out the door, and spent the rest of the day running around in the snow.

"Wow, that was so much fun." Joe exclaimed as he collapsed onto my couch. I smiled and while everyone relaxed and sat down, I looked over at the clock on the stove and saw it was already 5:30pm. Boy does time fly while your having fun. The sun was already starting to set, so I decided to go upstairs to my room, and just hang out on my balcony for a little.

"I'm going to go upstairs. I'll be back down in a little." I told them. They nodded, and I turned around and walked up the carpeted stairs and into my room. The sun set was shinning through my windows, and I couldn't help but sigh. It was just so beautiful. I shimmied out of my coat, and opened up my sliding doors. The cool, winter breeze blew over me, and I breathed it all in. I leaned against the railing, and closed my eyes, just listening to the sounds surrounding me. One of those happened to be someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I called to whoever was on the other side of the door. Nick opened the door, and slowly closed it behind him. "Hey Bella." he said as he joined me. "Hey." I muttered back. I turned my head back to the slowly setting sun, and I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"So, I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked me with a nervous tone.

"Sure." I replied. "About what?"

"Well, about what happened today." I nodded my head and looked down. I really didn't know what to make out of what had happened, but I liked it. I didn't know if I was ready for a boyfriend though. "Look Bella." I looked back up, and my eyes found his, and my heart melted at the sound of his voice. "I really like you, and I know I just met you, but I've realized I've fallen for you. Hard. I don't know if you feel the same, and its fine if you don't, but I just want you to know how much I like you." He smiled, and tried to catch his breath, while he waited for me to answer. I was shocked. He just let out all of his feelings for me. Now what was I supposed to do? I looked into his once again, and I realized how close we were. His eyes stared into mine, and we were leaning closer to each other.

I whispered, "I like you too, Nick." He smiled and broke the gap that was separating his lips and mine. We were entwined in a romantic kiss under the setting sun, and it was definitely a day I wouldn't forget.

* * *

So that was Chapter 4! Hope everyone liked it! Ok so i'm going to write Chapter 5 soon. And if any one has any ideas please tell me! Oh and I'm thinking about a new part I'm going to put in so any one want it?? lol message me or review and tell me :) thanks everyone! And please review!!

Love Always

Rose03!!


	6. Chapter 5

-1

Chapter 5

I awoke the next day and quickly jumped out of bed. My clock on my bed side table said it was 8:30, so that gives me an hour to get ready before we have to leave for the studio. I ran into my bathroom that was connected to my bedroom, and I jumped into the shower thinking of all the things that had happened yesterday.

I smiled thinking of the kiss Nick and I shared, which just happened to be interrupted by Bri and Kevin, who went running to Ally and Joe and told them everything. Of course the four of them mad fun of us, but it died down after awhile.

We had all made plans to leave for the studio at 9:30 since it would take about 30 minutes to get there. Ally couldn't come though. She's visiting her family in Philadelphia, and she won't be back until the day before I leave, but I was making Bri tag along because I needed some support from someone that has actually heard my songs. My mom was taking us because she wanted to talk to Mr. Jonas and verify all the tour plans.

I climbed out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped my favorite lime green towel around me. I walked into my walk-in closet, and decided on what I would wear. It took me a few minutes, but I finally decided on my Miss Sixty black skinny jeans, my purple Aeropostale shirt, and my new black Converses. I walked out of my closet and looked at my clock that was now flashing 8:57. I ran back into my bathroom and applied a little make-up, brushed through my damp, curly hair. My hair was always curly when it was wet, so I decided to leave it like it was.

I took another look in the mirror, and decided I looked presentable. I grabbed my cell phone and slipped into my back pocket while I walked into the hallway. I wonder if Nick is still asleep? I quietly opened his door, and saw in him sleeping soundly. Boy did he look cute! I tip-toed as quietly as I could to the side of his bed. I smiled and jumped onto the bed and yelled, "Wake up sleepy head!!"

I couldn't help but laugh as groaned and said, "No. Go away!" I laid down next to him and poked him while I said, "Wake up." He finally turned to face me and smiled while I messed with his hair.

"Do I have to get up?" he asked me. I giggled and told him I would keep poking him until he got up. Which obviously didn't work. He pulled me close to him and wouldn't stop tickling me. I laughed and squirmed, but he wouldn't let go.

"Nick let me go!!" I laughed and moved around, but I was too weak to get out of his grip, and he knew it. He smirked because he knew he had an advantage over me. I sat up, and tried to pull away, but it didn't work.

"I'll let go, if you promise to not poke me anymore." He replied with a smirk.

"Uhh… Fine!!" I said giving up. He stopped tickling me, and I fell back onto the pillow next to him, exhausted. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put my head on his shoulder. I was so relaxed, but of course Joe just had to walk in.

"Nick com- Awww look at that!" He said as I slowly sat up, and moved out of the way of the flying pillow that just happened to hit Joe in the head. Nice aim Nick. I giggled, and heard Kevin yell from the other side of the hallway, "Joe she's not in here!"

"Yeah, I know." He told him. Kevin then walked into the room and saw Nick and I and laughed. I climbed out of the bed, and I walked into the hallway.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." I said as I flashed them a smile and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was outside getting the car warmed up, so I sat down on one of the barstools and grabbed an apple for my breakfast.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and turned around to see Kevin. He came and sat down next to me. "So, what's up with you and my brother?" He asked me. I smiled, and replied, "Nothing." My grin spread from ear to ear, which only made him laugher harder.

Nick and Joe both ran down the stairs, interrupting me and Kevin's conversations might I add, at the same time my mom came through the door. "Come on everyone. Lets go!"

We all climbed into my mom's car, and headed off to Bri's house. My mom and Joe were in the front, and Kevin was in the back, while Nick and I were in the way back. I told Kevin we would let Bri sit by him, and he blushed a deep crimson. I giggled, and settled into my seat, and before I knew it, we were pulling into Bri's driveway.

I jumped out of the car and knocked on the door. "Hey Bella. Bri's upstairs." Bri's dad told me.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I raced up the stairs and into Bri's room. Her room looked like her closet had exploded, and she was the neat one out of the three. "Whoa! Bri what happened??" I asked as I maneuvered around clothes until I found a spot to sit on her bed. I laughed as I watched my best friend rummage through different clothes.

"I can't find anything to wear!!" She said as she ran back into her closet. I laughed and told her to sit down and I'd pick something out. I ran into her closet and found a white t-shirt that said I LOVE STARBUCKS, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black Rocketdogs. I threw them at her and she yelled a thank you while she ran into her bathroom and changed. Thankfully she had already done her hair and make-up, and so we were ready to go.

We were about to leave when she stopped and asked, "Do you think Kevin will like it?" I smiled and said he'd love it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into the car, where Kevin said, "I love your shirt." I laughed and Nick looked at me like I was crazy, but I just smiled, and looked out the window, humming the words to the song I wrote last night.

"Whatcha humming?" Nick asked me. I smiled and told him, "The song I wrote last night."

"Do I get to hear it?" He smiled trying to get me to tell him. I shook my head and told him he'd get to hear it at the studio. He gave me the puppy dog pout, and I laughed and said, "Nope. That don't work on me." I giggled at the cute look he was giving me, and turned my head back to the window before I gave in. I was getting kind of nervous, and Nick could tell.

He grabbed my hand, and I turned and smiled at him. "Its going to be fine." he reassured me. I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride.

Finally we arrived at the studio, and it was elaborately decorated. There was a big Christmas tree in the lobby, and Christmas decorations everywhere. Nick, Joe, and Kevin lead us to where we would meet his dad. We walked into one of the rooms and saw Mr. Jonas and the boys uncle/manager standing with another man. We shook hands with everyone, and Mr. Jonas introduced us to the new man.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Rivera, and he will be Bella's manager." We all greeted Mr. Rivera, and he asked, "Okay so which one of you is my new star Bella?" I giggled and stepped forward. He looked to be in his late 20s early 30s, he was tan, and had short, dark brown hair, and a glowing smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rivera." I said as I shook his hand. "Now Bella, please call me Mark." I nodded, and he told everyone to sit down. Bri, my mom, and I all sat down next to each other, and Nick slid into the seat on my other side. I then introduced my mom to Mark.

"Hello Mrs. Jones. Its very nice to meet you. Now may I ask where Mr. Jones is?"

When he said that I looked down and avoided everyone's eyes. "He died last week." My mom said quietly. I could feel everyone's eyes on my, but I kept my head down. My dad had been a manager here, but he died last week, a day after I found out my surprise guest. He had been driving home, and a drunk driver hit him, and killed him instantly. When my mom got the call, she cracked. And so did I. I locked myself in my room, and I refused to come out until the next day. I hadn't told anybody, not even Ally or Bri. But while I was locked in my room I refused to cry. I knew my dad wouldn't want me to mourn. He'd want me to be out there, and living my life, so that's what I'm planning on doing.

"I'm so very sorry." Mark whispered. I felt Nick's arm around my waist, and I looked up at him. He smiled sweetly at me, and pulled me closer. I saw Mr. Jonas giving Nick a look, and Nick giving him a look back saying that he'd tell him later. I knew the look was about him having his arm around me, and I was scared for a little, hoping Mr. Jonas wouldn't think it was wrong for us to be together, but I saw him smile at us, and I knew it would be okay. I looked at Bri, who smiled at we and mouthed I'm sorry. I nodded and smiled at everyone to tell them I was okay.

"Well, lets get this party started!" Mark exclaimed. I got up and sat in another chair and Joe took my seat while Mr. Jonas, Mark, Kevin, and John all stood. Mark handed me a guitar and told me to play six songs, and we'd pick the order I'd play them at the concerts. First I played Bigger Than Us, and everyone loved it. I smiled and looked over at Nick and told everyone, "Okay this is a song I wrote last night called Something More."

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our brown eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more._

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real._

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didn't want the night to end..._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
_

Everyone clapped, and my grin was wide. "Okay so this next one is called Tattoo." I think everyone looked at me a little weird, but I laughed and started playing.

_hey... hey... hey... hey... Ohhh..Ohhh Ohhh_

_No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
no matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to..  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
Its not bout taking sides  
when I looked in the mirror,  
it didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you_

_if I live every moment,  
won't change any moment,  
there's still a part of me in u  
I will never regret you  
still the memory of you  
marks everything I do.  
oooh.._

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're in my heart just like a tattoo  
_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're in my heart just like a tattoo_

_  
just like a tattoo  
I'll Always have you.. _

After that I played Our Song, When You're Gone, and Outside Looking In. After we figured out what order all the songs would go in, they explained what would happen at every concert and all that jazz. Finally they said that Kevin, Joe, Nick, Bri, and I could head over to the Starbucks next door while the grown ups talk. We were walking out of Hollywood Records when I saw mistletoe hanging in the doorway, and it just so happens Kevin and Bri were walking underneath it. "Wait!" I yelled. Everyone turned around and I pointed above Kevin and Bri's heads. "Mistletoe."

Kevin and Bri looked up, then back at each other and blushed. "Come on you guys. You have to do it." Nick said. I giggled as I watched them smile and lean closer, and share a sweet kiss, which of course was interrupted by me and Nick saying, "Awww!" They both looked at us while we cracked up. Joe dragged us out, and then I remembered something. Christmas was in two days! That means I leave in 4 days for my first tour! Wow, everything's just happening so fast, but I'm going to live it to the fullest.

I cleared my head and headed into Starbucks with Joe and Nick, with Kevin and Bri coming in a few minutes after us. I made a mental note to ask her why they came in so long after us. We hung out at Starbucks for a while, then headed back to the studio. Finally it was time to go home, and Bri was going to sleep over at my house because her parents where going away for Christmas, but were coming back the 26th.

Everyone went into their rooms to relax a little before dinner, and Bri and I laid on my bed, tired from the long day we had. "So… what happened with you and Kevin?" I asked her. She just smiled and whispered, "We're going out."

"REALLY?! Awww that's great Bri!" I laughed and gave her a hug, and laid back on my bed. "Well now that I'm with Kevin, and you have Nick, all we need to do is set Ally and Joe up." I laughed and said, "Yeah, I think they are starting to like each other." She smiled and nodded, and we both slowly drifted off to sleep, but only to be awakened by Joe and Nick jumping on my bed. How us four all fit on there I have no idea.

Finally we made our way downstairs for dinner, and were surprised to see Mr. Jonas, and Mark seated at the table with my mom. Mr. Jonas got up and told Nick he wanted to talk to him. They went into the living room while I sat down next to Mark, and leaving a space open for Nick on my other side. Kevin was across from me, and Bri and Joe were on his other sides, while my mom was at the head of the table, leaving a space for Mr. Jonas on the other side.

After a few minutes Mr. Jonas and Nick walked back in, and they both smiled at me, and I knew it was all good. We all sat down and said grace and eat quietly until Mr. Jonas said he had an announcement. "Well, while you girls were sleeping, the boys, Mark, and I talked, and decided it'd be better in there were other girls on tour, and since there's 8 bunks, and me and Mark will be on the other bus with the band, that it'd be nice to have Bri and Ally join the tour, too. Now we've already called your mom, and Ally's and they are all up for it!"

Bri and I were speechless. This was awesome! Now my two best friends could join the tour, too. At the exact same time Bri and I jumped up and hugged each other screaming YES!!! This was definitely going to be the best tour ever!

* * *

Ok heres chapter 5!

I don;t any of the songs or the Jonas Brothers!

Hope you like it!

Love Rose03


End file.
